


Robert Downey.....Stark?

by Starkvenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Awesome, Crack Crossover, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loki Does What He Wants, Marvel - Freeform, Movie Reference, On Hiatus, RDJ, Robert is confused, This is gonna be fun..., Tony is Confused, Tony stark and rdj switch places, Tony-centric, everyone is confused, it's all loki's fault, loki is a madman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Tony switch places at the hand of loki. :)</p><p>*ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Tom, the god of Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933549) by [MudPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPie/pseuds/MudPie). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a normal day for Robert. Hanging out on the set of the avengers movie, chatting with his cast mates, a normal day. Boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Robert sat along with his cast mates around the break room table, laughing and chatting about the scenes they had to work on. "I still think that tom had the perfect reason to wear the mustache." Robert joked, getting laughs from the group.

Tom then stood up and laughed, his loki costume making him appear menacing. "I'm de bad guy!" He joked, twirling an invisible mustache.

The group roared with laughter as tom took his seat, and Robert couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Ok well I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat guys." He said, standing up. He grabbed the iron man helmet and smiled, turning to go to the mess hall. "I'll come with ya." Evans said, standing up. Robert smiled and nodded, and they made their way down the halls.

Soon the pair reached the cafeteria, where extras and crew were enjoying their meals. They soon saw Scarlett and Clark sitting at a table, chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!" Robert said as they walked up, waving to the pair. "Hey boys." Scarlett replied with a smile. "Hey." Clark said, taking a sip of his drink.

Chris set down his shield prop and walked over to a line, Robert following him. They walked through the line, grabbing trays and filling them up with food.

Chris got a sandwich along with some chips and a nice tea, while Robert got a burger as well as a salad and milkshake. They then returned to the table and began eating, making idly chatter. "So what are you guys working on?" Scarlett asked, leaning her head on her hand.

"I still have to do the scene where loki throws me outa window." Robert replied with a chuckle.

"Ah. that sounds fun." Scarlett joked, smiling at him.

Soon the group began to chat amongst themselves, And Robert soon tuned them out, finishing his meal and cleaning up.

"Hey I'm gonna go freshen up." Robert said as he grabbed his helmet and stood up. He then walked down the hall to the men's restroom and walked in. Robert sighed and looked at his reflection, turning his head side to side.

"Hey there good looking!" He joked, chuckling to himself. Robert turned on the faucet and let the cool water run into his hands, then splashed it on his face.

He then grabbed a towel and dried his face, taking a deep breath. Say what you wanted, but the iron man costume was hot. And heavy.

Robert looked up at his reflection to see Tom behind him, leaning on the wall. He jumped and then chuckled. "God damn Tom, you scared me." He said, turning around.

To his surprise, Tom was gone. He stuck his head around the corner but the Brit was nowhere in sight. Robert then turned back to the mirror, and Tom was back on the wall, smirking. "How the hell are you doing that tom?" He asked, checking behind him again.

The Brit grinned and walked closer to the mirror, an odd look on his face. "Tom you ok? How are you doing this?!?" Robert demanded, fear sinking into his voice as he stared at the reflection of his friend.

"I am not tom, mortal. I am loki. Of asgard."

"What-"

At this point, tom- er Loki, began to cackle with a sickening delight.

Robert turned away from the mirror and there was a flash, as well as an ear-piercingly loud screech. The last thing he saw was the ceiling of the bathroom, as he fell to the cold tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RDJ wakes up in a strange foreign place. Or is it?

Robert woke up with a splitting headache. His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out anything around him, except that it was white. Robert figured he was in some medical place by the smell of the air, that distinct smell that hospitals always had.

He tried to sit up, but felt a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down. "Wha-" he tried to speak, only to find it difficult to get the words out. He heard muffled voices, as well as saw a figure come in through the door. 

Robert held his head as his hearing started getting better and he could make out some of what the figures were saying, but he only caught fragments of their conversation.

"He took...pretty good...head..."

"Yea...but look...him!"

"You...Motherfuckers better...something."

"Is he...a coma?"

"What...about if...him?"

"Theres no...wont need...after...this."

It didn't make that much sense to Robert, seeing how he only heard bits and pieces, but the voices sounded familiar. He just couldn't pinpoint where.

He groaned and the voices went silent, as he tried once again to sit up, not bothering to open his eyes, and once again, was lightly pushed back down. 

"No...you have...sleep" he heard the voice partly.

Robert's eyes fluttered open, and his vision began to clear. He looked around at the figures, their features becoming clearer as time passed. It was his friends. His cast mates. And they were in...costume?

"What- What happened?" he asked weakly as he held his head. "And why are you guys in costume? Did they stop shooting because of me?" he asked, not wanting to have to work harder because of lost time.

There was mumbles between the group as they glanced at one another, as if not sure of what to say.

"Tony you were shot down by Loki during the battle. there was some weird magic cloud around you when you landed and no one could get to you. Once it cleared your armor was gone and we brought you to Shield's medical wing." Chris answered, kneeling down beside him. His captain america suit was dirty and had tears in it, so they must have just shot an action scene.

"Wait what do you mean battle? Chris, we haven't even shot the final scene yet." Robert answered, sitting up slowly and resting on the back board of the cot.

Chris gave him a confused look then mouthed his name. "What? Chris? Tony where'd you get Chris from?" he asked, genuinely confused. Robert rolled his eyes at the actor.

"Ok haha. Very funny guys you can drop the charade. I see you went all out with this prank. Even got Samuel in on it huh?" he said with a smirk, looking over to Samuel in his Nick fury costume.

More confused looks were exchanged as Chris stood up. "Tony what are you even talking about?" he asked. Robert rolled his eyes and sighed.

"OK Im serious. Quit trying to be in character and calling me Tony. Seriously it gets annoying." he said with a slight twinge of anger in his voice. Robert glanced at his castmates and then to himself, looking down at his chest. What he saw nearly made him faint.

Tony stared at his chest, wide eyed. He ripped open the shirt with help of a nearby scalpel and stared at the object embedded in his chest. He swallowed hard as he ran his fingers around the arc reactor, hearing the faint hum of it as he did. He tapped his and it glowed a little brighter, right before dimming back to normal. He looked arounf to the cast, them giving him confused looks and back to the reactor.

"What-" he breathed, rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't his imagination. "Why is there a real arc reactor in my chest?" he asked, as calm as he could.

Nobody answered. They just stared at him in a mix of shock and confusion, before he asked again.

"Scarlett why is there an arc reactor in my chest?!" he was starting to get a little freaked out. "Jeremy?" he looked to Renner. He gave him a puzzled look and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously Stark hit his head too hard." Jeremy responded.

"Ok seriously stop calling me Stark. And tony. Its not funny." Robert snapped, not meaning to come out as harsh as he had. "Sorry. i just- This prank isnt funny. Wasnt in the first place." he said with a sigh. Around him his cast mates stared in shock, some of them with their mouths hanging open.

He wiped his face off but nothing was on it, so he just stared back, a little discomforted by them.

"Guys this isn't Tony." Chris said. 

Robert rolled his eyes and smirked. "Your just realizing this now?" he quipped.

"No this is him. The biometric scans we did on him show that his DNA is exactly the same. same genes, same chromasomes, same everything." Mark said, looking at a monitor. 

"Since when are you a doctor Mark?" he asked, watching his friend look at the monitors. Mark looked at him for a second then went back to the screen. "He must be suffering from memory loss or something." he concluded.

The group nodded in approval, and slowly tension began to fade away. But Robert wasn't happy with this answer. 

"What the hell do you mean? I'm not suffering from brain damage or memory loss and this prank ISN'T FUNNY!!!" he yelled, sitting up straight. Samuel glared at him, something he never did unless in character.

"Stark you are gonna sit your ass down or i will be forced to take extreme measures." he said, his voice low and commanding. To be honest, it kinda scared Robert. He lied back on the cot, watching as the cast breathed sighs of relief. 

"Et to Samuel?" he grumbled. 

As tony lied back, he felt an uncomfortable bulge in his waist. He gasped and smiled, reaching in his pocket to find his iphone. He clicked it on and swiped it open, smiling as he pulled up the pictures. Maybe if he showed them embarrassing stuff he had as blackmail on them, they'd quit their charade. Robert smirked to himself as his friends watched him on the phone. 

"Thats not a stark phone..." Clint said, trying to get a better look at it.

"No. Its not. Its an iPhone. You know that Renner. And you also know what happened that one time we decided to prank Hemsworth by putting grease in his trailer?" he said, turning the phone around to show him and Jeremy Renner, high-fiving as Chris Hemsworth gripped the door frame of his trailer, trying to stand up.

Jeremy stared at the screen in awe, then the corner of his mouth tilted upwards. "Thats some pretty well done photo shop stark." he said, crossing his arms.

Robert stared at him in disbelief. How could he not remember this? It was only like 3 weeks ago! He swiped through more pictures, until he came up to one that showed Tom holding chris's shield along with the Mjlnir prop, raising it to the air and shouting. robert grinned and held in a laugh as he turned the phone around, only to get gasps and glares from the group.

"How did he-"

"What sorcery is this?' 

"How'd he get my shield?!" 

"Sheesh guys relax. This is funny! Im sure Tom thinks its funny. Where is he by the way? Or is he in on your little prank?" Robert deadpanned, turning the phone back to himself.

"Tom?" Scarlett asked, her tone emotionless.

"Yea. Tom. Hiddleston?" Robert rolled his eyes about how long they were gonna pretend. "Whatever." he grumbled as he swiped through pictures.

Suddenly, the phone was whisked away from his grasp by Scarlett, who held it firmly in her hands. 

"What the hell?! Give it back Scarlett!" he said, making an attempt to grab the device from her. She moved further away, and began to look through the phone. There were many pictures, selfies, pictures with the cast, after prank pictures, photo shoot pictures, but when Scarlett got to his family photos, she stopped. She stared at the screen, the image being of Robert and his wife, with Indio in the middle, along with a baby in Robert's arms. He was smiling and so was the family, which made her stop.

She looked up from the phone, up at stark, then back to the phone, as if trying to make a connection. Then, as if nothing had happened, she tossed the device back to him, and he caught it before it could slip off the smooth covers.

"Lets let Stark get some rest." she said, her voice still emotionless, and began to wave the cast out the door. "Fury we need to talk." He heard her say as she shut the door behind her, leaving Robert to his thoughts. And his phone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark's POV :)

Tony's head buzzed as he lied down on the cold tile floor, his body aching from the blast. Tony groaned as he sat up, holding his head. "What the hell..." he mumbled, looking around. Tony blanked to get the dust out of his eyes and looked around, completely confused. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door creaked open, and Steve poked his head in. "Whoa Robert what happened in here?" he asked, walking in. Steve helped him up and smiled, Tony smiling and rubbing his head. Steve patted him on the back and helped him walk out, where Tony was shocked at the sight.

Before him was a building full of props and sets, all having to do with new york, shield, and other places. "What-" Robert started, before Thor walked up to them. "Hello Robert. Chris. Joss has called us to the set for the final scene. You ok Robert? You look as pale as a horse." he joked, and Tony was shocked by his weak british accent. No, not british, Australian.

"Thor what happened? Who's Joss?" Tony asked as they walked him in the direction he needed to go. "Quit joking Robert." Steve said, making Tony gape at him. They continued through hallways, Tony on high alert, on the lookout for potential danger. "Steve where are we exactly? And why is there parts of shield and what looks like my tower here?" Tony asked, looking at Steve as he walked down the halls. 

Steve laughed and looked behind his shoulder, smirking at him. "Your really putting it on thick huh Downey?" he said. Tony just realized he hadn't been calling him by his name. "Wait- Downey? What do you mean Steve?" he asked, slowing to a stop in the hallway. Steve rolled his eyes and smiled, grabbing Tony's arm to pull him along. "Come on _Mr. Stark._ " he said sarcastically.

The trio turned the corner to find Joss Whedon along with the rest of the cast, or in Tony's mind, the avengers, standing around, chatting. "There you two are!" Joss said with a smile, meeting the men half way. "I was starting to get worried." he said, throwing his arm over Tony's shoulder. Tony growled and shook his arm off, glaring at the man. "Who are you?" he said, looking him up and down. Joss let out a small chuckle and gave him a confused look, which tony returned.

"Robert you feeling alright?" Natasha asked, walking over to them along with Bruce, Hawkeye and...LOKI?!? 

Tony sprung into action, turning on his suit and tackling loki, pinning him to the ground. "Jarvis. Missiles. Load them now." he said, his voice cold and sharp. Missiles rode out of the shoulders and aimed at the god, who was quivering beneath him. Suddenly, Tony was pulled off the god by his team, them staring at him with a mixture of worried and shocked looks.

"Robert what the-"

"Quit calling me Robert, Steve!" Tony yelled at the soldier, glaring him down. "Stop." he said, looking to the rest of them. "I don't know what kind of sick game you people are playing, but i'm not gonna play it. Where's Nick." he demanded.

"Well Samuel's in the dining hall." Bruce said in a murmur. Tony looked back to the god, still lying on the ground, shivering. "I'll be back for _you_." he growled, storming off down the hall, leaving the cast to wonder and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but i didn't know what to write. plus its like 1 am when i wrote this so yea. anyways the next chapter will be longer i promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fury we need to talk." Natasha said, closing the door to tony's room behind her. She walked out into the hallways along with the rest of the avengers.

"What is it Natasha." Fury asked, his voice as emotionless as ever.

Natasha sighed and looked to her team, and when they didn't move, proceeded to explain. "Well, i don't think that's Stark." she said, getting confused looks from everyone.She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking in through the one way window.

"What I mean is, that Tony, or whoever he is, has a family. he has a wife along with kids." she said, a sad look on her face.

Steve's heart sank. "What? He- he has a wife? But we're married." he said sadly, looking to the floor. 

"Thats what i'm saying. That's not Tony. Look at his ring. That's not the ring you picked out is it?" she replied sternly.

Steve looked through the window at Tony's hand, and the ring was indeed different. Steve then realized that Tony seemed almost more mature, but only slightly. "Then who is that?" he asked with a sigh.

"It could be Loki." Clint blurted out, his arms crossed over his chest. There was an eerie silence among the group. Nervous glances were exchanged and they all looked in through the glass. 

"Then why does he keep calling us weird names?" Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Natasha shrugged and stared at the man in the medical room.

* * *

Robert sighed as the door shut, hearing Scarlett say her and "Fury" needed to talk. How long were they going to keep up this charade? He groaned and slammed his head into the soft pillows, looking down the his body. He moved the torn fabric out of the way to stare at the device embedded in his chest. 

"How did they even-" he couldn't finish his thought before poking the device, making it buzz. "I wonder if-" He said, looking over to his bed-side table.

Robert grabbed his phone and googled alternate dimensions, as if the thought were actually probable, and what came up shocked him.

On the screen it showed a picture of the scientist from one of the Thor movies along with an article. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he swiped down, tapping the article. It brought up a link to a paragraph long thesis, explaining about different dimensions and alternate realities. "That's not...There's no way..." he mumbled, staring at the screen in shock.

Suddenly the door creaked open, making Robert jump. The group came back in with a mixture of concerned and angry looks on their faces. Chris's, or who he thought was Chris, eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying? 

Robert looked to them with a confused look on his face. "What are you guys-" he did get to finish before being knocked out by something big and green.

When Robert finally regained consciousness, he was on a small cot in the center of a glass cage. "Where-" then he remembered. This cage was just like the one Tom had to stand in when they shot his scene. Except, the green screen was missing. and it was replaced by air. Robert jumped at the sight, falling off the cot in the process. "What the Hell!?!" he yelled, sitting up. 

Robert heard a laugh, and looked around to find the avengers looking at him with amused looks on their faces. Robert stood up and walked over to the glass, glaring at them. "OK stop this isn't funny. Where am I? Why am I in a cage?" he asked, pressing his hands on the glass. The smiles faded from their faces as they watched him, being replaced with confusion and glares. 

Robert sighed, not wanting to believe it was actually possible. But, there was too much evidence to suggest otherwise. "This isn't a prank is it." he said simply, staring at the lack of floor beneath him. 

He didn't hear a reply so he looked up, and the group had nervousness written all over them. "What?" Robert asked, looking behind him. There before him was a large image, showing the set. Robert smiled and watched it, and it seemed to show from someone's point of view. They were walking down the hall when they reached the dining hall. "Nicky! This isn't funny! Tell your goon squad to quit with the pranks!" the voice yelled. Robert knew that voice. That was his voice. Or- Tony's.

Fury looked up at the sound of his name, staring at the image with great interest.

Steve gasped and ran up to the glass, as if trying to get inside. "Tony!" he yelled, pressing his fists up against it. 

The image continued as Tony walked through the cafeteria, finally coming up to Samuel. "Fury this needs to stop." he said, making Samuel laugh and give him a full hearted smile. "What do you mean Robert?" he asked. 

Tony stepped away, staring at the man. "Nick, your eye." he said, coming closer again.

"Yea, i haven't gotten a chance to go into make-up yet so its not done." he joked, smiling at him. Robert looked back to the real Nick fury, only to find that his ~~eyes~~ eye was wide open. "What? Whatever. Where's-" Tony was cut short by the sight before him. Clark and Scarlett were walking up, laughing. 

"Hey guys. Robert I thought you already ate." Clark said, but Tony didn't say anything. He stared at the man. "C-Coulson?!" he yelled. Robert turned back to see shocked expressions on the Avengers' faces as well, and he remembered that Coulson had died in their universe. 

"Does the team know your alive?" he asked, staring at Clark. He gave him an amused look and chuckled. "I don't know what you mean, but your wife and Indio were hear a few minutes ago and they were looking for you." he said. 

Robert jumped at the sounds of their names. He ran over to the image, and didn't care that the Avengers stared at him. "Clark! Clark I'm here! That's not me! Oh god Susan!" he said, on the verge of tears. He watched as clark led him- er, Tony down the hall to his family. "Susan!" he yelled, knowing they couldn't hear him. Robert touched the image, his hand going through the other side.

He sighed in defeat as he could only watch Tony greet his wife and son. 

Robert watched as Tony held out his hand to the pair, obviously confused. "Coulson who are-" he didn't finish before Susan came up and hugged him, smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey honey sorry about disturbing you at work but you forgot your wallet this morning." she said, handing him a leather wallet with the letters RDJ in golden cursive on the corner.

Robert smiled and looked, not realizing the cage door had been opened. The avengers walked in behind him, but Robert still hadn't noticed. 

Then, his worst fear was realized. 

"Who are you lady? And sorry, but I'm married." he said, slight annoyance in his voice. Robert gasped as he pocketed the wallet and walked off, leaving him to just stare. "He- He-" Robert stuttered. "Susan..." he said, falling to his knees on the floor. "Oh god what has he done..." he said into his hands. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing deeply. 

He turned around to see the avengers right behind him, which made him jump. He yelped and moved backwards, going through the image and making it disappear. "I-" he started, sitting on the floor, completely vulnerable. 

"Your not Tony." Natasha finished for him, the smallest bit of smile on her lips. 

"Finally." Robert said, breathing a sigh of relief. Steve looked at him and frowned, darting his gaze away when he made eye contact.

"Then who are you?" Clint asked, glaring at him. Robert sighed and stood up, holding out his hand.

"The name's Robert Downey Jr. I'm an actor." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony walked down the hall and away from the pair, leaving them shocked. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled out the wallet, running his fingers over it. "RDJ?" he asked, shaking his head. 

The billionaire turned the corner to find Loki and Steve laughing as they walked into a large room. "Steve!" Tony yelled, running towards them. His boots clinked against the white tiles as he walked down the hall, finally reaching the larger room at the end.

When Tony walked in, he found that the room was huge, and was filled with people and what looked like part of his tower. He ran over to Loki and Steve, Glaring at the god as he made his way over. 

"What the hell is he still doing here?" He asked the soldier.

Steve gave him a confused look and Loki kinda shied away from him. "Ok, whats the deal? Just because Tom was a little late doesn't mean to have to be up his ass about it. What has gotten into you Rob?" Steve asked, his tone protecting and concerned.

Tony rolled his eyes. He hated it when the soldier tried to be his mother. "What's going on here?" he asked, pointing around the room.

Steve sighed. "We're about to shoot the scene where You and Tom banter in the tower." he said, looking to the place before them.

Tony gave him a confused look. "What? What Scene?" he asked, scratching his neck. 

Steve rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder, walking over to a man holding a binder. Tony looked around, trying to figure out how this place looked like his tower. The billionaire looked to the side and saw cameras, and something clicked.

"A movie? Huh. Must've been pretty hammered when I agreed to that." he said to himself, shaking his head.

Steve raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, going back to talking to the man.

"Alright! Places people! Tom and Robert! Up in the tower pronto!" the man said, glancing at Tony. "Wait wait wait. Guys, where is Robert's make-up?" he called out, as 3 people came rushing over to him, whisking him away to a different room.

 Tony was guided into a small room where he was bombarded by multiple woman and a man, all applying various powders and creams to his face. Once they were finished with him, he bolted from the room and quickly went back out into the large room. "What the..." he said, looking down at himself as he walked to Steve. 

"Rogers, babe, What are we doing?" he asked, crossing his arms. Steve chuckled, giving him a weird look and patting him on the back.

"You know already, now hurry up! Tom is already up there and waiting for you." the soldier replied, pointing to a platform that was about 8 feet off the ground and looked like the inside of his tower. 

"alright..." Tony replied, raising an eyebrow. The billionaire rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs behind the set, getting a weird feeling from the stuff around him. "Ok that's creepy...you got nearly everything perfect in here," he said aloud, catching the attention of Loki.

"I'd hope so." the god replied, not as scared as before. In fact, the man looked downright cheerful. "They studied the comics for weeks to get it just right," he said with a smile, his accent adding onto the good vibe he gave out. 

"Comics?" Tony asked, furrowing his brow as he rubbed his chin with his index finger. "I was never told of any Iron Man comics in the works..." hem muttered, mostly to himself, but looked up when Loki was staring at him. "Listen, I don't know what your game is Loki, or whatever spell you have them under, but you need to cut it out. This day has been weird enough without your voodoo jacking shit up further," he said, messing with a ball on his suit.

The god frowned, tilting his head in reply. "Robert, did- you didn't happen to wake up somewhere random, with a splitting headache, did you?" he asked, his eyes focused on the billionaire.

Tony nodded slowly, confusion in his face turning to anger. "Wait, so you DID do something! I knew it! Loki, i swear, you better fix-" he was cut off by the god putting his hand up and silencing him.

"No no, its not that. Listen, if what I think happened, happened, then I know how to fix it. You're Tony, right? The real deal?" he asked, tilting his head. The billionaire nodded once more, furrowing his brow. "Well, then you must know of the Multi-verse theory, correct?" he asked. Tony took a moment, before realizing his situation. "Wait, so you mean to say that I...universe hopped...?" he asked, his voice unbelieving. 

Tom nodded, a smile on his face. "Crazy, I know, but if you'll remember, this happened once before. When Loki began acting strange, and claiming he was an actor?" he said, his smile changing to sad. "Well, that was actually me. Heh, feels like so long ago that I forgot your world was real." he said. 

Tony in fact DID remember the event, thought not of what became of Loki afterward. If that was true, then he was in a hell of a lot of trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> So I got a request to continue this, and I was going to brush it off, thinking "I have other stories I need to work on."  
> but-  
> when I looked at it, I got inspiration.  
> With the others, i'm kind of at a creative roadblock.  
> but here-  
> I think I have something.  
> It's not much....  
> but it's something.

 ~ ~ ~

"So you mean to tell me that I am somehow in a world where not only is there no supervillains, but there are no superheroes either? No mutants, no corrupt governments, no secret organizations?" Tony asked, crossing his arms with an unbelieving look. It was true that he remembered back when the god of mischief began to act strange for a stint of time, claiming to be an actor and behaving very out of character, but he had thought nothing of it at the time.

Eventually, the problem had resolved itself, with Loki going back to his normal, chaotic self, though perhaps a bit toned down. But still, that didn't mean there was any basis to his claims...right?

Tony shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the man before him, who was busy explaining what had happened to him in a hushed tone. The billionaire didn't catch a word of it, and was about to ask him to repeat himself when a gruff voice rang out around them. 

"Places everyone!" the voice said, a man standing in a doorway with a steaming cup of coffee yelled. The words sent the people around them into a rush of papers, wires, and equipment, cameras being turned on and focusing on Tony and Loki's doppelganger. "Actors to your marks!" the man said again, putting his cup to his mouth.

"We'll talk later. For now, just be yourself and follow my lead." Tom said to him, straightening his helmet as he passed Tony. 

The brunet furrowed his brow and let out an exasperated breath, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Fine..." he muttered, going to where a very insistent young man was telling him to. The crew cleared out from around them, going behind the cameras. He swallowed thickly as a man with a large marker stood in front of the lens and clapped it, marking the beginning of the scene. 

He looked to 'Tom', who by now, looking nothing like the cheerful Brit he had seen before. He instead looked like the God Of Mischief Tony knew, and the brunet tensed at the sight. 

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity..." Tom started, giving the man a look that read both 'you pathetic mortal' and 'it's your line, just do you' at the same time. The raven-haired man walked slowly towards him, edging the billionaire back towards the fake bar. 

It was then that he realized just what this was. Tony remembered this conversation, the Chitari attack- and realized he was simply supposed to do now what he had done then. He put on a smirk that he usually saved for the press and crossed his arms casually. "Actually, i'm planning to threaten you."

Tom seemed to brighten a bit, as if he was glad Tony was taking this in stride. "You should have left your armor on for that." he replied slowly, his eyes shifting a bit towards the bar, an indicator for where Tony to move.

The billionaire took the note and casually walked behind the bar, bending down and grabbing a glass bottle full liquor and a glass. "Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny." he said, gesturing with his head as he poured a glass. "Would you like a drink?" 

Tom gripped the staff tighter, straightening his back as he watched Tony. "Stalling me won't change anything," he said.

Tony remembered this vividly, coming back out from behind the bar. He took a swig of the drink, the liquid burning his throat. "No, no. Threatening." he said. "No drink? You sure?" he asked, taking another swig. 

Something in the Brit's face faltered, as if it hurt him to say the words that came out of his mouth. "The Chitari are coming. Nothing can change that. What have I to fear?" 

The brunet felt his heart thump in his chest, pride swelling as he memories of this day washed over him. He smiled, fire in his eyes as he spoke. "The Avengers." he said, remembering the impromptu name he had made up for the band of misfits. "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team," he said, smiling to himself. 

Tom raised a brow, bright blue eyes asking questions his mouth didn't. "Yes. I've met them," he replied cooly.

"Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Tony set down his now empty glass on the counter and took a step forward, crossing his arms once more. 

"But let's do a headcount, here. Your brother, the demigod, a super-soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony said, his exact words coming back to him as if he'd only first said them yesterday. 

Tom swallowed thickly, a malicious smile -one that mirrored the actual chaos god's perfectly- spread across his face. "That was the plan," he said. 

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, mind you, they'll be coming for you." 

"I have an army." Tom bit out.

Tony smirked. "We have a hulk." he shrugged.

"Listen. There's no throne here. There's no version of this where you come out on top, pal. Maybe your army's too much for us, maybe we can't take it, but it's all on you." Tony straightened, clenching his fists as he spoke. "Because if we can't protect this Earth..." he chuckled. "You can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." 

**"CUT!"**

The voice cut through the tension in the air like butter, making the billionaire pause. The crew around them clapped, setting to work again. "That was great guys, really. Take a break and then we can shoot the next one in twenty." the director Tony assumed, said, signaling both the crew and actors to get busy.

Tom let his shoulders drop and pulled off his helmet, a smile on his face. "That was amazing!" he said, handing the headpiece off to a crew member. The billionaire shrugged, an easy smile on his face. "Just did what I remembered," he said, walking alongside the Brit down the stairs. 

Tom gave him a curious look, furrowing his brow. "Remembered?' he asked.

"Yea," Tony said, looking up at the man. "All this- the Chitari attack- it all happened nearly a year ago," he said as they came up to Chris and Mark chatting. 

"How'd it go?' Evans asked, looking between the two curiously.

Tony avoided the man's gaze, realizing that if he wasn't home, then these weren't his teammates. This wasn't his Steve. Thankfully, Tom spoke up happily. "It went fantastic, actually. Joss said we have twenty minutes to rest, then we'll shoot the next one." 

Chris nodded, looking at Tony. "You alright Rob?' he asked, tilting his head. "Are you angry with me?"

Tony shook his head furiously, all while avoiding the blonde's eyes. "Excuse me." he muttered, brushing past them and back towards where he had first woken up.

Tom gave them an apologetic look before chasing after the brunet down the hall. 


End file.
